1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing devices or image data processing device for use in motor vehicles and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely known and used vehicle technique to capture images regarding traffic signs on a roadway in front of an own vehicle having an in-vehicle camera and an information processing device. The in-vehicle camera sequentially captures front images in front of the own vehicle and/or side images of the own vehicle, and transmits these sequentially captured images to the information processing device mounted on the own vehicle. The information processing device receives the images transmitted from the in-vehicle camera, and executes a color coating process of the received images in order to obtain high accuracy when detecting various types of traffic signs from the images. Patent document 1, Japanese patent No. 4,604,088 discloses a conventional vehicle technique previously described.
If the information processing device instructs a display device mounted on the own vehicle to promptly provide, to the driver of the own vehicle, various types of road information such as a speed limit on a drive lane on which the own vehicle is running, the driver of the own vehicle receives the correct road information. This makes it possible to suppress occurrence of oversight of the driver of the own vehicle, and attract the driver's attention to the correct road information.
However, when the own vehicle approaches and enters a roundabout, and is passing through the roundabout, the speed limit value displayed on the display device before the entry of the roundabout usually varies. A roundabout is a type of circular intersection or junction in which road traffic flows continuously in one direction.
When the own vehicle is running on the roundabout, it is difficult for the driver of the own vehicle to receive correct speed limit information because the speed limit value usually varies before and after the roundabout.